Feliz Navidad, Remus
by Adrienne Lupin
Summary: Viñeta Siri/Rem, ambientada en su séptimo curso, día de Nochebuena.  Sirius tiene un don para distraer a Remus cuando este está leyendo, y lo pondrá en práctica para alejarle de los deberes el día antes de Navidad.


¡Hola a todos!

Espero que os guste mi viñeta, y que me dejarais review para decirme qué os ha parecido. Es un especial navidad que colgué en otro sitio, y lo pongo aquí también aunque sea fuera de tiempo.

¡Gracias por leer!

**Advertencias:** Flash y yaoi, es decir, relación chico - chico. Lemmon no muy fuerte. Si crees que no te gustará, abstente.

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGÚN PERSONAJE, ESCENARIO O MOTE ME PERTENECE. TODO PERTENECE A LA MEJOR ESCRITORA DEL MUNDO, JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING.

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ NAVIDAD, REMUS<strong>

Era 24 de diciembre, viernes por la noche, y Remus Lupin estaba sentado haciendo deberes en la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Venga, Lunático. - dijo Sirius Black, que estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de donde su amigo trabajaba. - ¿No puedes dejar de ser responsable ni por un día? Para ya con el rollo de _perfecto prefecto_. ¡Es Nochebuena! - intentó convencerle por enésima vez esa noche.

- Sirius, lo siento. Pero debo terminar este trabajo de medio metro de pociones hoy, que esta semana ya he perdido muchas noches, ya sabes por qué. - dijo refiriéndose a la luna, que sólo tres días antes había alcanzado la plenitud. - Además, ¿por qué no vas a molestar a James o a Peter?

- No puedo. - le contestó el animago levantándose y yendo hacia la silla donde el licántropo estaba sentado - James ha cogido la capa y está siguiendo a la pelirroja hasta la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn, y Peter no sé dónde está. - Y... - añadió acercándose más a su oído - es más divertido molestarte a ti - susurró revolviéndole el precioso pelo color canela con su aliento.

- Oh, venga, Canuto, déjame terminar esto ya. - dijo el ojimiel un poco enfadado mientras un escalofrío involuntario recorría su cuerpo al notar la cercanía de la boca del otro chico con su cuello desnudo.

- Por favor, Lunático, ven un ratito conmigo. - dijo Sirius aún cerca de su amigo - Con todo esto de la luna llena, hace muchas noches que no... - en ese momento, Remus le interrumpió girando la cabeza la cabeza para rozar con sus labios un momento los del pelinegro.

- Termino esto y después jugamos un ratito, ¿de acuerdo? - lo intentó convencer Remus - Te lo prometo, Palabra de Merodeador. - añadió levantando solemnemente su mano derecha.

- Vale, vale. - y de mala gana, Sirius se volvió a sentar en el sillón que había estado ocupando hasta unos minutos antes.

* * *

><p>- Remus, ¿ya estás? - preguntó Sirius por duodécima vez en la última media hora.<p>

- No, aún no, pesado. - le contestó Remus un poco mosqueado - Y... - añadió mirando su reloj - han pasado exactamente dos minutos y medio desde que me preguntaste por última vez. Si haces esto nunca terminaré el trabajo...

- ¿Hacer qué, Lunático? - preguntó con voz dulce el ojigris acercándose a la mesa otra vez - ¿Ser tan guapo? Ya sé que no te puedes resistir a mí...

- Ya te gustaría a ti, ya, guapetón... - contestó Remus siguiéndole un poco el juego - Pero cuando antes me dejes terminar, - dijo poniéndose otra vez serio, pero mirándole por el rabillo del ojo - antes podremos discutir eso los dos solos...

- Deja ya de jugar conmigo, Remus. - dijo Sirius gruñendo un poco - No puedo esperar más. Siriusín ya está impaciente... - y repentinamente, agarró la mano más cercana de Remus, que sorprendido dejó la pluma que sostenía, y la puso sobre tal dura parte de su anatomía. Entonces, los dos pudieron apreciar como Remusín se empezaba a levantar - y parece que tú también un poquito...

- Oh, venga. A la mierda Slughorn y sus pociones. - dijo el licántropo tirando el pergamino al suelo en su prisa por levantarse. Y aún manteniendo la mano donde estaba, pegó su boca a la del pelinegro, que se abrió de inmediato para dejarle paso. En medio del juego de lenguas, Sirius consiguió llevar una de sus manos al pelo canela de Remus, y la otra a cierta parte de su cuerpo, ahora ya más que dura, que acarició por encima del pantalón.

- Oh, sí, Sirius, sigue así. - gruñó Remus con su boca separada menos de un centímetro de la del pelinegro - Ya casi te puedo sentir dentro de mí... Como me gusta...

- Y a mi me gusta aún más entrar. - dijo Sirius separándose repentinamente, y haciendo esfuerzos por no reírse ante el puchero que hizo Remus al dejar de sentir su mano. - Pero deberíamos subir al dormitorio, los enanos están flipando. - añadió señalando con la cabeza unos chicos de cursos inferiores, que cuchicheaban cerca del fuego mientras lanzaban miraditas hacia su dirección.

- Pues venga, vamos arriba. - y Remus cogió la mano del otro chico, y se lo llevó casi a rastras hacia la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, de tan impaciente que estaba para que Siriusín y Remusín jugaran un poco...

* * *

><p>Una hora después, los dos chicos estaban tumbados en una de las camas del dormitorio, aún desnudos, Sirius abrazando a Remus, que apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.<p>

- Amor, ¿estás despierto? - le preguntó Remus.

- Sí, y no quiero dormirme. La compañía es demasiado buena para perdérsela. - el otro chico giró la cabeza para regalarle un corto beso a su novio - Eso ha sido magnífico...

- Tú lo haces magnífico, Sirius. Te amo. Buenas noches, y Feliz Navidad.

- Yo te amo más, mi lobito, no lo dudes. - murmuró Sirius cinco minutos después, con Remus ya dormido sobre su hombro - Feliz Navidad, Remus. - añadió aunque el otro ya no lo pudiese oír. Y se durmió él también.


End file.
